


Mood Lighting

by ThatWickedOzian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWickedOzian/pseuds/ThatWickedOzian
Summary: Based of a conversation I had with my friend Katie!Laura buys mood lights, but why?





	Mood Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was for Weekly Wisdom from the Silas Library Club Discord! It was a lot of fun to write, thank you Rai for being my beta and thank you Amber for also reading it!! 
> 
> Also huge shout out to my friend Katie, if it wasn't for her this probably wouldn't have happened haha.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! I may write a part two eventually hehe.

Carmilla hears the elevator ding, indicating that she’s made it to her floor. She heaves her heavy tote bag off the floor and trudges down the hallway to room 307. Opening the door, she releases her bag and lets out a sigh. She really needs to invest in a backpack like Laura insists she should. But that would mean letting her girlfriend win, and she doesn’t want to cave in just yet.

She walks into their kitchen but sees no sign of Laura. Usually, she can hear Laura making some type of noise, whether it’s her watching tv, trying to cook, or her just humming a song. But it is oddly quiet in their apartment this evening. 

Carmilla sets her keys down on the counter and walks towards their bedroom. Her eyebrows furrow when she notices a purplish light seeping from under their bedroom door. She opens the door to see the light more illuminated and Laura sitting on the center of their bed mesmerized. 

Carmilla leans against the doorway as the lights change from purple to green, “Cupcake, what are you doing?”

Laura’s head snaps over to Carmilla and she cracks a big smile, “Hey Carm, come look! I got these lights that can change color!" 

Carmilla stifles a laugh, “Yeah I can see that.”

“Aren’t they so cool?” Laura goes back to looking at the lights.

“I guess so." She scratches the back of her head and sighs, "Why exactly did you buy these?”

Laura smiles sheepishly, “Okay, so you know how bored I get in that Economics class right? And to make time to by faster so that I can leave the class, I open other tabs on my laptop. Well, the other day I was on Pinterest and I saw someone had these LED lights behind their TV and I thought ‘woah, that’s super cool!’ And so I bought them.”

Carmilla walks over to sit next to Laura lets out a deep sigh, “Laura, what have we said about impulse buying?”

Laura groans, “This wasn’t impulse buying, we needed these.”

“Oh really?” Carmilla cocks her head to the side, “For what exactly?”

Laura bites her lip, trying to think of a good reason as to why they needed the lights. Carmilla still stares at Laura, even after she breaks eye contact to look back on her phone screen. Carmilla notices the room goes red. She glances around the room while raising an eyebrow and looks back over at Laura. 

“Still haven’t answered my question, Cupcake.” 

Laura locks her phone, tossing it to the other side of the bed and crawls over to straddle Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla raises both eyebrows as Laura grabs her face and places a soft kiss against her lips. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s waist and kisses her back just as soft. They kiss lazily for a bit until Laura pulls away, leaning her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“Still not an answer, Laura.” 

Laura rolls her eyes and kisses Carmilla again, only harder this time. Carmilla groans slightly and tightens her grip on Laura. 

Laura grinds her hips down against Carmilla and Carmilla can’t help but let out a moan. 

Laura pulls back breathlessly and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Any guesses as to why I got them now?” 

Carmilla smirks and gives Laura a look, "Did you get them to set the mood?" She jokes. 

Laura chuckles slightly and shrugs her shoulders, "Possibly. I thought they would be perfect for what's about to happen right now." 

Carmilla becomes intrigued and leans closer to Laura and whispers against her lips, "Oh? And what's going to happen right now?" 

Laura kisses her again before pulling away, “Let me go get it.”

Carmilla smirks as she sees Laura walk over to the drawer. Laura turns her head back and smiles at Carmilla.

“Close your eyes Carm, I want it to be a surprise.”

Carmilla smirks again but does as she’s told. She hears Laura dig through a drawer before hearing it shut. She hears Laura shuffle back over to her and can feel the heat radiating off her. 

Carmilla leans up for another kiss before Laura drops something heavy down onto Carmilla's lap. Carmilla opens her eyes and smirks but when she glances down to see what it is, she's surprised to see it's not what she thought. She looks up at Laura confused before looking back down at her lap.

"What… is this?" 

Carmilla looks up at Laura, who has on a sinister smile. 

"It's a video game controller." Laura wiggles her controller in her hand.

"But… why?" Confusion still evident in Carmilla's voice. 

"I'm going to kick your ass in Mario Kart." 

“You made it red... for Mario Kart...?”

“Yeah,” Laura glances back at her, “To represent the blood of my enemies.”


End file.
